Exemplary types of display devices include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, which do not have self-emitting characteristic and may include backlights, and organic Electro Luminescence (EL) display devices, which may have self-emitting characteristics. For example, the organic EL display devices may electrically excite a fluorescent organic compound to emit light, and thus may not need a separate light source.